Pacaran Tidak, Sih?
by F.N29
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Daniel selalu luluh dengan sikap Seongwoo. Meski Seongwoo suka jejeritan ketika menemukan foto aktor favoritnya, tapi Daniel tahu, status mereka tidak main-main./ONGNIEL


**PACARAN TIDAK, SIH?**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo**

 **BxB! DLDR! Typo!**

 **Keseluruhan cerita milik penulis, tanpa ada campur tangan kau, dia ataupun mereka. Jangan mencopy, karena ngeteh lebih enak. Eh? Apasih?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, lihat! Dia tampan sekali."

Ong Seongwoo, laki-laki manis itu memekik tertahan seraya mengamati layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto aktor idolanya. Suasana kantin yang lumayan ramai tidak menganggu aktifitas fanboynya. Kecuali satu orang.

"Pacaran terus dengan ponsel!"

Kang Daniel, laki-laki tampan dengan bahu lebar itu mendengus keras. Meletakkan dagunya pada permukaan meja kantin yang kosong tanpa makanan. Matanya terus menatap Seongwoo yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tapi Seongwoo hiraukan

"Seongwoo."

Tidak dijawab.

"Ong Seongwoo."

Masih diacuhkan.

Daniel kembali mendegus, menegakkan punggungnya lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. Jika sudah menyangkut dunia fanboy tidak jelasnya, Seongwoo akan lupa pada sekitar. Daniel jadi merasa dianggurkan, meski begitu faktanya.

"Yang."

Seongwoo menoleh mendengar panggilan Daniel yang lirih. "Apa?"

"Jadi, kan, nanti malam menginap dirumahku?"

Seongwoo kembali menatap layar ponselnya, "Lihat saja nanti."

Kadang Daniel ingin sekali melempar ponsel Seongwoo ketempat manapun yang tidak bisa laki-laki itu ambil lagi. Tapi Daniel ingat, Seongwoo itu kaya, ponsel hilang, ya beli lagi. Jadi, dia masih memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide supaya kekasihnya ini berhenti dari dunia fanboynya. Tidak berguna sekali menurut Daniel. Pacar sudah tampan begini masih saja sibuk meneriaki laki-laki lain. Suka jejeritan tidak jelas ketika melihat aktor sok tampan itu tebar pesona kepada penggemarnya.

Daniel juga bisa. Dia tampan, tinggi, penuh pesona. Jika mau, Daniel sudah menjadi model terkenal. Tapi Daniel inginnya menjadi dokter hewan, bukan model. Daniel suka memeriksa kondosi kucingnya daripada berjalan dengan wajah sok keren diatas cat walk.

Intinya Daniel cemburu.

Benar-benar cemburu ketika Seongwoo melihat foto-foto aktor itu dengan mata berbinar. Melihat matanya saja kadang Seongwoo enggan. Jelaslah Daniel cemburu. Status mereka pacaran, kan? Kok Daniel merasa hanya menjadi teman curhat.

Ketika Seongwoo tahu aktor kesayangannya menjalin hubungan spesial dengan wanita lawan mainnya pada sebuah drama, dirinya curhat seraya menangis-nangis dipelukan Daniel. Atau saat dia mendapat tiket fanmeet gratis dari giveaway lapak sebelah. Padahal kaya, tapi tiket gratisan.

Daniel juga merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak juga menemukan ide untuk membuat fokus Seongwoo hanya tertuju padanya. Daniel sudah frustasi. Dia haus belaian Seongwoo. Inginnya manja-manjaan. Tapi ponsel terus yang dimanjain tangan halus Seongwoo. Daniel benar-benar butuh Seongwoo untuk ia peluk nanti malam dalam tidurnya. Supaya tidurnya nyenyak. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mimpi buruk. Diputusin Seongwoo. Itu mimpi paling horor untuk Daniel.

"Sayang.."

Daniel menekuk bibir bawahnya, dagunya kembali diletakkan diatas meja. Tangannya mengetuk permukaan meja dengan tidak sabaran.

Seongwoo hanya menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat sebelum kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Yang.." Daniel memanggil lagi, "Nanti malam aku jalan dengan Sana saja kalau begitu." bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai tipis ketika dengan cepat Seongwoo menatapnya marah. Namun, Seongwoo memilih menatap ponselnya lagi, sedangkan telinganya fokus mendengarkan celotehan Daniel.

"Pergi kemana, ya?" Daniel memasang wajah berpikir. Merebahkan punggungnya pada kursi kantin. "Tempat yang bagus dimana, Yang?"

Bangsat!

Seongwoo mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati. Daniel ini serius atau sedang bercanda? Bertanya tempat yang bagus untuk kencan dengan orang lain pada kekasihnya. Sungguh kejam!

"Kuburan! Sepi! Sekalian naena!"

Seongwoo menekan layar ponselnya dengan gemas, ingin ia lempar ponselnya pada wajah Daniel yang malah tertawa konyol.

"Hehe, boleh juga."

Ini misi balas dendam namanya!

Seongwoo mendengus lalu mematikan ponselnya, melemparnya dengan kasar keatas meja. Kini dia menatap Daniel tajam, namun hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya masih saja berdetak tidak karuan tiap kali bertemu tatap dengan mata Daniel. Dia tidak sanggup menatap lama-ama manik indah itu.

Sedangkan Daniel kembali mendengus, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Eye contact dengannya saja, Seongwoo tidak mau. Tapi jika mendapatkan eye contact dengan aktor favoritnya, Seongwoo akan loncat-loncat gembira seraya curhat pada Daniel. Daniel sudah dongkol. Maunya Seongwoo itu hanya boleh bahagia jika bersama dengannya. Bukan orang lain. Iya, Daniel egois. Dulu mendapatkan Seongwoo itu tidak mudah. Daniel tidak mau kehilangan begitu saja.

"Oh, mau kencan dengan Sana sungguhan? Di kuburan?" Seongwoo melirik Daniel sebentar, "Jangan, nanti malah hantunya yang takut dengan tubuh tinggimu." Lanjutnya sinis.

"Sekalian ajak kencan juga hantunya." Jawaban ngaco Daniel semakin membuat Seongwoo gemas ingin menariki rambutnya yang dicat coklat terang. Biasalah, berandalan sekolah, sukanya aneh-aneh. Padahal itu jelas dilarang di sekolahnya.

"Nanti malam itu malam jumat kliwon." Seongwoo memutar ponselnya diatas meja, matanya hanya tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Katanya kalau malam jumat itu sunah rosul, Yang. Hehehe." Daniel nyengir ketika Seongwoo menatapnya tajam untuk dua detik setelahnya.

Seongwoo diam. Ingin menangis. Memeluk lengan Daniel erat lalu merajuk tidak ingin kekasihnya melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain. Namun Seongwoo hanya menunduk. Masih menatap ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja.

Daniel menarik ponsel putih itu lebih cepat dari Seongwoo. Satu pesan masuk dari Lai Guanlin, adik kelas mereka yang gencar mendekati Seongwoo. Isinya meminta Seongwoo menemaninya membeli buku nanti malam. Daniel menggeram marah. Lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu dengan kasar pada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tersenyum menang didalam hati.

"Jadi, nanti malam mau kencan dengan Sana atau minum coklat panas lalu tidur diranjang kamarku?"

"Mau naena setelah minum coklat panas."

Daniel menawar dengan alis naik turun. Dagunya kembali ditelakkan diatas meja.

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah usai membuat Seongwoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu menepuk kepala Daniel, mengelusnya pelan namun sayang.

"Nanti. Kalau kita sudah halal."

Lalu berjalan menjauh dari kantin. Meninggalkan Daniel yang hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Pada akhirnya, Daniel selalu luluh dengan sikap Seongwoo. Meski Seongwoo suka jejeritan ketika menemukan foto aktor favoritnya, tapi Daniel tahu, status mereka tidak main-main.

"Hehehe."

 **END.**

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
